


Free as the Wind

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Elementals, Freedom, The element matchups make sense if you think about it, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the band members are elementals, and Freddie has a revelation or two.</p><p>(Possibly part of an AU collection)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free as the Wind

Standing alone in the middle of the empty park, Freddie adjusted the hood of his jacket. It was cold, but he needed to be out here. He needed to think.

It had started during an argument with Roger. The drummer had been taking much longer than usual in the bathroom, and Freddie had been pounding the door so hard, one would think he was trying to break it down. Finally, he'd gotten fed up, and turned to leave. As he did so, he waved one arm at the door, and a gust of wind blew it down, revealing a half-naked Roger holding a ball of fire.

After much freaking out, apologies, and calming down, Roger had revealed that apparently, all three of them were elementals--people with control over a particular element. Roger was a fire elemental, Brian was water, and Freddie wind. There was more they had explained, but even if they hadn't, it would still be a lot to take in. So he'd told them he needed to be alone, and went for a walk.

He sighed. Like it or not, it was clear to him that there was no way to rid himself of this...ability. As if he didn't have enough trouble keeping one secret. Now he had this. And it would never go away.

A cold November breeze caressed his face, blowing his hood off. He about to reach back to adjust it, but stopped and looked at his hand.

"That could have been my doing," he mused.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't really know how far his ability went. Since he was stuck with it, why not see what he could do?

Checking to make sure he was alone, he closed his eyes, and concentrated ever so slightly. Almost immediately, the wind stirred to life around him, blowing his hair around. He opened his eyes to see the fallen autumn leaves flying about. Letting out a laugh, he flicked his wrist, calling up another gust.

He repeated this gesture a few times, making the wind blow harder each time, until without warning, he felt the wind gather around him and push him upwards. Caught off guard, he realized the wind was keeping him aloft.

Letting out a jubilant cry, he shot upwards, allowing the wind to carry him high above campus. He gazed down at the buildings below, circling above the dorms. Oh, how wonderful this was! Never before had he felt as free as he did now. There was no reason to reject this power.

In that moment, he no longer feared what others thought of him. In that moment, he knew that no one would hold him back anymore.

I won't let anyone tell me who to be. No one but me.

**Author's Note:**

> Appropriate music choices for this fic include:  
> -Defying Gravity  
> -Let It Go  
> -Believe It or Not (Greatest American Hero theme)  
> -Princes of the Universe  
> -Don't Stop Me Now  
> -I Am What I Am  
> -I Want to Break Free
> 
> This takes place before John joins. In this verse, he's also an elemental (earth).


End file.
